


Śniadanie Hannigramowej Pary

by Ghost1301



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost1301/pseuds/Ghost1301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To coś w stylu ''przeczytaj i zapomnij''. Ale czego się nie robi dla ukochanego pairingu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Śniadanie Hannigramowej Pary

**Author's Note:**

> To coś w stylu ''przeczytaj i zapomnij''. Ale czego się nie robi dla ukochanego pairingu.

Zaspany Will był jednym z najwspanialszych widoków, jakie Hannibal mógł sobie wyobrazić.  
Zmierzwione po śnie włosy skręciły mu się bardziej niż zwykle i tworzyły na głowie uroczy bałagan. Mężczyzna przecierał oczy wierzchem dłoni, ziewając szeroko i wyglądał przy tym niesamowicie niewinnie, jak ocenił Lecter, gdy tylko jego partner wszedł do kuchni.  
Właśnie przygotowywał dla niego śniadanie - omlet ze świeżymi warzywami i wędzonym łososiem. Doskonale wiedział, że Will jak zwykle wstanie niedługo po nim, ale poczeka aż Lecter odświeży się i ubierze, a potem zacznie gotować dla niego posiłek.   
\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się mężczyzna, przeciągając się akurat w momencie kiedy Hannibal zerknął na niego. Koszulka Grahama podciągnęła się do góry, ukazując jego poranną erekcję, wyraźnie rysującą się pod materiałem bokserek. Dostrzegając jego spojrzenie, Will uśmiechnął się prowokująco i przeciągnął językiem po wargach. Jego oczy błyszczały, jakby do głowy wpadł mu świetny pomysł.  
Lecter znów skierował wzrok na patelnię i poczuł jak spodnie robią mu się nagle trochę za ciasne. Jego partner mógł wydawać się spokojnym i cichym człowiekiem, ale w przyprawianiu swojego ukochanego o nagłe przypływy pożądania nie miał sobie równych. Przy Willu nawet coś tak zwykłego jak poranki stawało się nagle pełne erotyzmu.   
Poczuł jak ciepłe dłonie dotykają jego bioder i przesuwają się do przodu, a potem w dół. Powolnymi ruchami mężczyzna zaczął pieścić jego nabrzmiałe przyrodzenie, trąc je delikatnie przez materiał spodni. Poczuł na szyi oddech Willa, a chwile potem także jego miękkie usta. Odchylił głowę do tyłu łaknąc więcej ich dotyku. Graham docisnął go biodrami do blatu, a Lecter poczuł jego twardą męskość, wbijającą się w jego ciało.  
\- Omlet się przypala, kochanie - szepnął Will, ssąc skórę Hannibala, aż powstała tam ciemno różowa malinka. Potem przeciągnął po niej końcem języka, uśmiechając się perfidnie. Odsunął się od swojego kochanka, a odchodząc klepnął go w tyłek. Gdy Hannibal popatrzył na przygotowywane wcześniej danie, z niesmakiem stwierdził, że nadaje się tylko do wyrzucenia.   
Doprawdy, Will będzie musiał z tym skończyć. Inaczej już nigdy nie zjedzą śniadania.


End file.
